


Ride or Die

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, M/M, MX loves their maknae, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Shownu has a great rack and it would be a sin against god and man if they weren’t used properly





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking hell. Did y’all see this boy with both his tiddies out in Shoot Out? Add that to I.M. bites him irl so much that Shownu doesn’t even flinch. Bruh. I can’t believe I didn’t realize Monsta X was our brand before now - S&K
> 
> Using stage names cause I'm lazy as shit and Monsta X kicked in my teeth like the disrespectful thots they are. - S

You would think being a group where everyone has a decent set of pecs would mean that it was blase but no. Everyone in Monsta X had a special affinity for Shownu’s chest, especially their maknae who had no shame. They had all gotten back late from filming the last bit of their new video and before he was able to make his way to the shower I.M pushed him against the bed.

“Shirt off.” Already I.M was fishing out the lube and tossing his pants off.

“Really?” Shownu sighed but was already pulling off the tee shirt “I don’t know why I bother wearing shirts.” Tossing the material to the ground he laid on his back and waited.

“We’ve told you not to.” I.M added a bit of lube onto his erection before climbing on to straddle his chest “You looked really good in that jumpsuit.”

“So did you.” Shownu ghosted his fingers along the pale thighs “You also hit that low note perfectly.” I.M hummed distractedly.

“Push them together for me.” Shownu bit his lip doing as asked “Thanks.” Slowly I.M began to rock between the pecs “Hmmm.”

“And you didn’t offer to share.” Jooheon crossed his arms in the doorway “Rude I.M, very rude.” Shownu rolled his eyes at the orange haired man “Can I have a turn?”

“Go find Wonho.” I.M bit his lip “We’re busy.” They both watched as I.M's head tipped back, hips beginning to move faster “And you had a turn this morning.” Shownu hid a laugh. Since their debut there had not been a day that at least one person wasn’t sitting on his chest doing this. At first it had slightly weirded him out since they all seemed so fixated on him but after a while he took pride in being able to do this for his group and make them feel good. It was not one way either, his group mates made sure he knew how much they cared about him - chest aside. 

“He’s busy with Hyungwon and I got a better idea.” Jooheon walked over to kiss I.M “You keep doing that and I’ll take care of Shownu.”

“I’m sweaty and gross.” He tried to vaguely argue but he knew better than expect the man to listen. The rapper cared nearly as little as their maknae.

“As if I’ve never sucked you off post dance practice.” Jooheon snorted tugging off his pants “Besides I get a great view of puppy’s ass.” I.M lifted himself up to wiggle a bit “Sexy. Open your legs more for me.” Shownu held onto I.M’s thighs at the first drag of tongue.

“Come on puppy.” Shownu dragged his nails down leaving red welts in their wake “Faster for me.” I.M planted a hand on the pillow next to his head so he could grind harder “Fuck Jooheon.” Shownu rolled his own hips into the warm mouth “Pretty puppy.”

“Shut up.” I.M blushed a bit “HaaHH.” Shownu pressed down on the youngest’s erection with his hand adding pressure “Oh fuck Shownu. Fuck.” 

“That’s it puppy.” Shownu held the man’s gaze “Keep making those noises for me.”

“Oh fuck.” The hips began to move erratically “Oh shit.” Shownu closed his eyes letting himself drown in the slick movements of I.M on his chest and the warm mouth that was starting to pull harshly at him. “More Shownu. Please.” He pressed harder making the man arch back “Oh fuck yes. Yes. Perfect.” I.M was nearly there but needed help.

“Jooheon.” Shownu said breathlessly “Come help puppy.” The rapper sucked lewdly one last time before pulling off “He’s been a good boy.”

“Hush yOOH FUCK.” I.M shook as Jooheon jerked his head back by his hair “SHIT.”

“Mouthy.” The orange haired man gripped his throat “Shownu says you’re a good boy but we both know you’re not.” The maknae groaned “So why don’t you cum like the pretty slut we know you are.” I.M panted heavily while his hips jerked into Shownu’s hand “Be a good boy.” I.M grabbed Shownu’s wrist before nearly doubling over as he came.

“F-f-fuck.” The maknae heaved a few breaths watching as the semen and lube moved sluggishly across the skin with the older man’s breathing.

“You’re in the way.” Jooheon kissed his temple before pushing him off “Hi Shownu.”

“Hi Jooheon.” Shownu laughed when the rapper immediately tossed off his pants to pick up where the maknae left off

“I’ll finish you in a second.” Jooheon used the slick already across Shownu’s chest to begin thrusting “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” The rapper fell silent but kept moving his hips as the two watched him slowly lose composure.

“Faster Jooheon.” I.M bit his thigh getting a low groan “Just like that.” The younger kept biting along the thigh until finally he came on Shownu’s chest as well.

“Fuck me.” Jooheon hung his head “This is why you don’t get to bite anyone but Shownu in visable spots.” The maknae smugly licked one of the rings of teeth marks

“You’re mouth has better uses.” I.M shot back “Go finish what you started.” Jooheon winked at them before sliding down and taking Shownu back into his mouth getting a low groan “Like you mean it Jooheon.”

“Fuck Jooheon.” Shownu arched up and buried a hand into the orange hair “Oh fuck.” I.M slid own the bed to begin biting at his thighs with the same vigor he’d been biting Jooheon “Oh my god. Shit.” With each bite his hips snapped up more into the warm mouth “Oh..fuck. Jooheon.” Heat was pooling low in his body “Harder I.M." The maknae responded sending jolts of pain mixed with pleasure through him “Fuck.”

“Should of known they’d beat us to him.” Shownu arched up when hands slid into his hair and gripped tightly “Don’t worry Hyungwon is already sated.” Wonho brushed a thumb across his lips before taking him in a rough kiss. The sensations from the three was too much for him and Shownu came with a low whine. “We should see if we can get a set of those jumpsuits for home.”

“Are you kidding?” Jooheon laughed pressing a kiss to a trembling thigh and then to I.M “We’d never leave the house.

“Can I go shower now?” Shownu tried to move away but Kihyun and Minhyuk turned the corner with twin smiles

“But what about our turn oppa?” Kihyun batted his eyelashes 

“Well you can’t from over there can you?” Shownu laughed.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
